Aderician Society
Aderician Society Overview The Aderician Society is a recently revived society, although it is mainly comprised of Gilneans it accepts all persons whom agree with their views. This is mainly due to the belief that Gilneas was more than a nation, it is an idea and all whom share this idea should be able to help restore it to its former glory. History Earlier History The Aderician Society was originally a political party of sorts within the Royal Court of Gilneas. Started during the rein of Queen Gwen I, the Aderician Society believed Gwen I had not been ruling Gilneas as King Aderic I thought the country should have been ruled. At first it was exclusively noble, however after some time a member of House SIlverlaine joined and rose to the rank of Grand Master. During his time as Grand Master, they allowed all minor Gilnean Nobility as long as they were members of the Royal Court, permission to apply. As the years passed and the Society became content with the crown, the Society formed a bit more into a club and became even less prominent in Gilnean Politics. When the Greymane Wall was built, the Council within the Society believed that King Aderic I would approve of the action and was content with the ruling. At this time the current Council within the Society was comprised of Lord Godfrey, Baron Ashbury, Lord Walden, and Lord Roberts. With a Silverlaine as Grand Master. As time within the Wall passed the Society acted as it normally had. When the Worgen Outbreak hit, all of the Council had died, betrayed Gilneas or lost contact. The heirs of the council had all done the same or weren't members of the Society. All except Lord William Roberts II, his son William Roberts III was a minor member of the Society. After the Gilnean government completely collasped, teh Society naturally faded away. Revival As the state of many Gilnean refugees worsened, William Roberts III felt that many of the warriors or wealthy of Gilneas had focused to much on retaking Gilneas and not enough on its people and preserving the true culture. William decided that something had to be done and revived the Society with help from Lord Gedoric and Lord Varganous. The Aderician Society now revived, seeks to make itself known and help the Gilnean public. Beliefs and Views The Aderician Society mission statement is as follows: "To Preserve the Gilnean Culture, to Assist and Protect the Gilnean Public and to Financially aid the Crusade to retake Gilneas." Acting as a Museum and Humanitarian organization at once, the Society has been known to disgruntle many other Gilnean organization, particularly the ones who seek to retake Gilneas. The Aderician Society believes too many have focused on reclaiming Gilneas, and have ignored its people. If no one sees to the people or preserves the culture, they may retake the Kingdom only to see that Nobles, Warriors, Beggars and Criminals remain. The Society does on occaison go north to the ruin of Gilneas in order to scavenge for artifacts to restore and maintain. Joining If you seek to join the Society or give aid to their efforts, please drop a letter off at their headquarters. ((Send mail to Arulen or pst me)) They do accept those with criminal records as they are willing to act as a rehabilationon for criminals. If you have any questions regarding the Society, ask Grand Master William Roberts III or any Noble or Council member affiliated. Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Political Movements Category:Political Organizations Category:Aderician Society